Pequenas Coisas
by 1DBRASILLUV
Summary: Oi meu nome é Isabella tenho 18 anos, moro em uma pequena cidade da Inglaterra, minha mãe morreu, e, eu moro com meu pai e minha madrasta e meus 2 irmãos mais novos (que são filhos do meu pai com minha madrasta). Meu pai achou melhor eu ir pra Londres, achar um emprego ou fazer uma faculdade. Eu aceitei, porque Londres é a cidade dos meu sonhos... Já contei que sou Directioner?
1. Pequenas Coisas part1 - A despedida

Lá estava eu, no meu quarto, curtindo minhas últimas horas em casa, olhando através da janela a Lua. Era a maior e mais brilhante que eu já vira na minha vida, queria que significasse que eu ia me dar bem em Londres. Até que meu hipnotismo pela lua se acabou quando meu irmão mais novo Fred (ele é o segundo mais velho) bateu em minha porta, sentou do meu lado e disse:

–Sabe...eu sei que brigamos muito, muito mesmo, mas , acho que eu irei sentir sua falta - os olhos de Fred enchem de lágrimas - eu não irei mais ter alguém que irá ficar brava quando eu chamar os meninos da ONE DIRECTION de feios - e Fred desaba em lágrimas, as mais verdadeiras que eu já tinha visto.

Eu logo falo com dó de Fred:

– Eu também irei sentir sua falta, mas não é o fim. Você ainda tem Jonas (o meu irmãozinho de 5 anos), ele é legal!

Fred fala com raiva:

–Bom mas Jonas só chora, não tem graça! Isa eu tenho que ir deitar e você também, boa noite - e me dá um beijo na testa - eu espero realmente que você se de bem em Londres - e fecha a porta

Já eram 22:30, resolvi tomar um banho. Sei lá, foi um banho aconchegante, diferente! Mas acho porque era o último antes da viagem. Lavei o cabelo arrumei a minha mala... Quando vi já eram 00:00, então fui dormir e fiz um pedido falando bem baixinho:

– Que Londres seja aconchegante. - Depois de minutos adormeci.

Acordei assustada com o choro de Jonas, dei um pulo da cama, olhei pro relógio eram 5:30 da manhã e meu voo saía ás 7:00. Troquei de roupa, arrumei o meu cabelo e coloquei um pouco de maquiagem. Meu pai chegou no meu quarto e disse:

– Ta pronta Isa?

Disse:

– SIM - com firmeza - o que a Georgia (minha madrasta) fez pro café?

Disse meu pai:

– Panquecas, suas preferidas - sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam tristes.

Desci as escadas correndo, faz comer panquecas. Dei bom dia pra todos. E dei um beijo em Fred que estava tristonho. Comi panqueca feito louca, estavam deliciosas. Quando eram 6:30 eu subi e peguei minhas malas e me despedi da casa, do meu quarto. E entrei no carro, todos não disseram uma única palavra até chegarmos no aeroporto. Pegamos minhas malas e entramos correndo dentro do aeroporto, já eram 6:50. Peguei tudo e quando já estava na minha vez de ir pro avião dei um abraço apertado em todos (principalmente em Fred), dei um beijo no meu pai e fiz cócegas em Jonas pra ele ficar mais alegre, e deu um pouquinho certo, dei tchau a Georgia (que era uma boa madrasta), e fui... chorando mas fui...

Demorou umas 5 horas pra chegar em Londres, quando cheguei a 1° coisa que eu fiz foi ligar pro meu pai de dizer que tava tudo bem. Chegando em terra firme, fui no banheiro do aeroporto. Saindo de lá fui em uma pequena lanchonete (no aeroporto mesmo), e perguntei á moça aonde ficava a pensão da Dona Mary (era onde eu ia ficar), ela disse tudo e anotei certinho, peguei um Táxi e ele me deixou na pensão. Era uma casa rosa bem bonitinha...


	2. Pequenas Coisas part2-Conhecendo Londres

Era uma casinha bonita, bem típica, tinha um vasto jardim. Toquei a campainha e uma mulher toda de rosa atendeu, ela tinha o cabelo ruivo pra cima e uma verruga perto da boca, e tinha vários GATOS (lembrei do Hazza certamente).

Perguntei á ela:

– **Você é a Dona Mary?**

Ela respondeu toda sorridente:

– **Sim sou eu, entre por favor**

Era uma casa comum com uma sala para TV, cozinha e um corredor enorme cheio de portas, até que Dona Mary me mostrou o meu quarto e disse:

– **Esse é o seu quarto, já tem os móveis, mas é você que tem que ter suas roupas de cama, cabide, e ali tem o banheiro e você também tem que ter seu shampoo e sabonete, eu ofereço 3 refeições por dia!**

Eu disse toda contente:

– **Ta dona Mary, eu amei a casa, lembra a minha antiga!**

E foi embora antes que eu pudesse falar outra coisa. Me instalei no quarto, coloquei as roupas no guarda-roupa, e saí pra comprar shampoo, roupa de cama (lençol, etc). Peguei outro táxi e falei pra ele me levar no shopping mais próximo. Chegando lá eu procurei um mercado WallMart. Chegando lá encontrei tantas coisas, que me perdi. Comprei tudo e mais um pouco. Até que meu carrinho atropelou alguém...


	3. Pequenas Coisas part3 - Machucado Nele!

Eu fiquei nervosa porque eu sabia que tinha machucado ele, olhei logo pro chão e fui ajuda-lo, até que eu vi, era o menino mais bonito que eu já vi na minha vida, até que caiu a ficha, era Harry Edward Styles, o meu ídolo (1/5). Fiquei olhando pra ele fixamente até que eu voltei pra realidade e disse:

– Hazza... quero dizer Harry você ta bem? Machucou alguma coisa? Me desculpa! Aii meu DEUS eu machuquei Harry Sty...

Até que ele me interrompeu:

– SHHHHHHHH! To fugindo dos paparazzi! E eu to bem acho que apenas machuquei meu pé!

Eu falei meio assustada (claro):

– Eu te levo pro hospital, ou pra enfermaria do shopping!

Harry falou levantando com um pouco de dificuldade:

–Não precisa eu to bem – e cai novamente porque seu pé ta doendo

Eu falei então :

– Para com isso eu te levo, afinal a culpa é minha, sou uma retardada que ficou encantada com o mercado, pode isso?

Harry falou dando risada:

– hahaha deixo eu adivinhar? Você não é de Londres e é uma Directioner? Quer saber não precisa falar mais nada, matei a charada! Agora eu preciso da sua ajuda pra levantar e me levar para uma enfermaria ou algo do tipo.

Eu falei um pouco com vergonha:

– É você adivinhou! – Ajudei ele a se levantar, e que por sinal ele era pesado – Vamos acho que tem uma enfermaria ali perto dos banheiros.

Depois de 5 minutos com aquele peso em cima de mim chegamos na enfermaria. Ele tinha torcido o pé. Eu fiquei muito triste, porque imagina só a situação: Eu conheço meu ídolo e machuco ele! Não é justo!

Até que falo para Harry:

– Tenho que ir, tenho que terminar as minha compras – falei chateada - Até Harry eu tenho que ir, quando melhorar avisa porque daí eu nem chego mais perto de você! Já causei muito estrago hoje.

Até que ele fala:

– Espera, como você quer que eu te avise sem o número do seu celular? – ele falou isso com a cara de safado – passa por favor? Gostei de conhecer você – dando um sorriso bem grande.

Falei meu número e voltei pro mercado, só pensando no Hazza e seu pé. Fiz as compras e peguei um táxi pra ir pra pensão. Chegando lá eu jantei (pouco), dei boa noite a todos que estavam na sala (eram 9 pessoas) e pra dona Mary. Arrumei a minha cama até que eu recebi um SMS Dizendo:

(próximo capítulo..kkkkkk)


	4. Pequenas Coisas part4-Procurando emprego

"Eu to feliz simplesmente por você ter machucado o meu pé, sei que é estranho mas tenho os meus motivos! XOXOXO Hazza''

Fiquei olhando para aquele SMS uns 10 minutos, era o que eu precisava ler pro meu dia ficar mais do que especial. Até que adormeci...

Já era de manhã quando Dona Mary bateu em minha e perguntou:

– Você quer panquecas?

Eu respondi o mais rápido possível:

– SIMMMM, eu quero uhullll panquecas, yeahhhh

Até que Dona Mary saiu do meu quarto e falou baixinho (mas deu pra escutar):

– Doida igual meu sobrinho...

Comecei a ter uma crise de risos e fui tomar um banho rápido porque eu queria panquecas. Até que eu lembrei do SMS do Hazza, deve ser por isso que eu tava muito feliz. Terminei o banho e coloquei uma roupa descente porque era hoje que eu ia arrumar (ou tentar) um emprego,por mim podia ser qualquer um, mas que pagasse bem.

Comi 3 panquecas (estavam deliciosas). Dei tchau a Dona Mary e saí á procura de um emprego, porque não vim a Londres apenas pra passeio,minha facul já estava garantida, eu ia fazer fotografia, é um emprego ganha um bom dinheiro! Mas eu tinha que me manter em Londres, não podia depender do dinheiro do meu pai. Por falar em pai eu mandei um SMS pra ele falando que estava tudo bem, e por falar em SMS, o sms do Hazza não saía da minha cabeça.

Bom continuando a procura de um emprego, eu não achei nada, até que eu fui almoçar em um Nando's (XD Niall), e eu ouvi o chefe de lá falando pra um funcionário:

– Precisamos de uma garçonete, a Jesy saiu, então coloque uma placa lá fora falando que contratamos! AGORAAAA

– Eu tenho certeza que vocês sabem o que eu to pensando agora, nesse segundo. Fui falar com o funcionário que eu estava interessada, e ele me levou pra sala do dono. Contei pra ele de tudo, a única coisa que eu não falei foi sobre o Harry. Até que o Simon (nome do dono, e Tio Simon XD) DISSE:

(próximo capitulo XD)


	5. Pequenas Coisas part5 - Nando's XD

– Você parece uma menina de bom caráter, eu sinceramente gostei de você. Eu vou fazer o seguinte: Você vai trabalhar aqui durante 15 dias, e vai ficar só com as gorjetas que ganhar, para ver se seu desempenho, ok?

Eu tava tão feliz que balancei tanto a cabeça que meu pescoço que doeu. E antes de eu sair da sala Simon disse:

– Você começa amanhã de manhã, ás 8:30 você tem que estar aqui.

Fiz beleza com o dedo (porque balançar o pescoço ia me dar mais dor kkkkk), saí da sala e fui comer alguma coisa ali no Nando's mesmo. Saindo de lá eu liguei pro meu pai:

– Alô? Pai?

– Oi amor! Como você ta?

– Eu to melhor agora falando com o senhor, eu preciso te contar uma coisa!

– O que foi dessa vez?

– Eu consegui um emprego!

– :0 OMG jura filha? Tão rápido assim? Aonde que você vai trabalhar?

– No Nando's XD

– Bom eu pensei que você ia pegar um trabalho menos pesado, mas desde de que seja um trabalho dentro da lei kkkkkk ta valendo!

– Pai manda um beijo pra todos ao, principalmente pro Fred ok? Fala que eu to morrendo de saudades e que logo logo eu vo visitar ele ok?

– Ok filha, meu horário de almoço ta quase acabando, tchau meu Amorzinho eu te amo demais.

– Tchau pai te amo também!

Desliguei o celular, e continuei andando, até que meu celular vibrou, eu tinha recebido uma mensagem, e nela estava escrito:


	6. Pequenas Coisas part6 - O encontro

"Eu quero que você me encontre hoje ás 15:00 da tarde no mesmo shopping de ontem! Hazza PS: venha sozinha"

Tipo assim eu fiquei na dúvida se ia ou não, olhei pro relógio eram 14:45, e eu pensei: Por que não? Eu fui confiante e a pé, porque o shopping ficava á uns 10 minutos dali. Tipo, eu ia ver o Hazza novamente, eu tava a 1000!

Chegando lá eu mandei uma mensagem pra ele falando que eu tava na porta e ia ficar lá pra esperar ele!

2 minutos depois senti alguém segurando a minha cintura e vi que era o Hazza (eu fiquei tipo assim : *0*). E até chegarmos na praça de alimentação ele não me disse N-A-D-A, daí eu olhei pra ele e percebi que ele tava com a touca verde dele e um óculos preto (escuro claro) . Quando chegamos na praça de alimentação ele falou pra mim sentar mas antes que ele pudesse falar qq coisa eu disse:

– Porque você me chamou?

– Sei lá! Eu não parei de pensar em você! – e por dentro eu continuava *0* e com as bochechas coradas – Bom meu pé melhorou um pouco mas ainda ta doendo!

– Aiii Harry desculpa sabe eu não vi, não foi por querer...

– Tudo bem, se foi preciso isso pra te conhecer valeu a pena – dessa vez nós 2 coramos.

Eu falei pra quebrar o gelo ( ou a vergonha):

– Bom já que estamos aqui vamos pedir alguma cosia pra comer?

– Boa Idéia, e depois vamos no cinema?

– Claro porque não? Ahhhh o que você quer? Eu vou buscar pra você, não quero que você ande muito rsrsrs

Ele disse o que queria, e eu peguei o que queria. E começamos a conversar sobre tudo, e uma hora eu perguntei:

– Sério que quando você ta de touca você ficou com alguém na noite passada?

– Não, foi o Niall tongo que falou isso!

– UFAAA!

– Porque ufa?

– Que? Eu não falei ufa!

– OK, vamos no cinema?

– Claro! Qual filme você quer assistir?

– Amanhecer parte 2! Pode ser?

– Opa! Gostei... (continua no outro capitulo XD)


	7. Pequenas Coisas part7 - Cineminha

Chegando no cinema o Harry falou:

– Eu pago princesa, bom espera! Eu não sei o seu nome! Qual é o seu nome?

– Isabella mas pode me chamar de Isa apenas! E eu não vou deixar você pagar!

– Porque? Eu tenho dinheiro!

– Eu tbm tenho, bom vamos fazer o seguinte? Você paga as entradas e eu pago a comida, ok?

– Ok então!

Entrando na sala Hazza colocou a sua mão em cima do meu ombro, (e sim, eu fiquei tipo: *0* ) Fomos até a Sétima fileira! O filme é legal até, bem romântico! Até que uma hora Harry deitou no meu ombro ( *0* ) , e ficou assim por um 5 minutos e eu passei a mão nos cachinhos dele, até que ele tirou a cabeça do meu ombro ( ) e colocou a mão no meu ombro e me abraçou! Eu tava meio sem reação e ele percebeu, até que eu abracei ele também! Foi um abraço bom, na verdade o melhor! Até uma hora que ele olhou pra cima e disse:

– Você gostou do filme?

– Como assim? Nem acabou ainda! – Sim tinha acabado, é que tava tão bom ali com o Hazza que me perdi no tempo! Saímos do cinema até que um paparazzi pulou na nossa frente e tirou uma foto de mim e Hazza abraçados! E surgiram mais paparazzis até que eu saí correndo e deixei o Harry lá sozinho com os paparazzi! Eu n ão queria fazer isso mas tipo, eu tinha que correr!

Corri mt, quando saí do shopping adivinha? Tava chovendo! Mas na hora nem liguei, eu queria sair dali rápido!

Até que na esquina (próximo capitulo)


	8. Pequenas Coisas part8-Conhecendo o Lou

... tinha uma vã escrita "Jornal dos Famosos" e começaram a sair pessoas de dentro, um com câmera e outro com microfone, e eles vieram correndo atrás de mim, eu também corri, até uma hora que eu não conseguia mais correr e sentei no chão mesmo, até que eu vi um carrão vindo daí eu falei:

– Putz, ferro...

Mas daí o dono do carro parou e abriu a janela e disse :

– Entra rápido...

Eu entrei porque a equipe da reportagem já estava chegando perto de mim, quando eu entrei ,eu olhei pro lado, era o Louis (eu tava assim: *0* ) Daí ele me perguntou:

– Então você é a nova ficante do Harry?

Eu respondi um pouco envergonhada:

– Não, não não! Somos amigos! Ele só me chamou pra ir no cinema e eu aceitei e agora a imprensa acha que é algo mais...

– Foi você que machucou o pé dele né?

– Sim fui eu XD, claro que foi sem querer... Mas agora eu pergunto, como você me achou?

– Harry me enviou uma mensagem falando que você estaria perto do Shopping, bom nem tãoooooo perto, você corre muito rápido!

– Até eu to surpresa com minha velocidade kkkkkk, eu não to nem conseguindo andar mais!

– Mas me conte mais, como você e o Hazza se conheceram?

Contei tudo enquanto ele dirigia, ele deu cada risada, cada grito! Até que ele me perguntou:

– Onde você mora?

– Moro na pensão da Dona Mary!

–Mary Figgins?

– Sim como você sabe? Já se hospedou lá?

– Não, é que ela é madrinha do Hazza (essa parte merece créditos a: ( 1Dmaniacas1 )

– :O sério? Ou você ta brincando?

– To falando sério! Ela chama ele de maluquinho

– Foi o que ela me disse hoje quando me perguntou se eu queria panquecas, eu quase chorei de emoção pq ia comer panquecas!

– Você é bem loca mesmo! Kkkkk ... Chegamos, obg pela conversa :D !

– Disponha! E manda um beijo pro Harry e um pedido de desculpas pro deixar ele lá – fiz uma cara de triste.

– Hummmm, tem alguém apaixonada aí?

– Nada a ver Lou! Boa Noite! Ahhhh antes disso passa o seu cel?

– Claro o numero é xxxx-xxxx e o seu?

– xxxx-xxxx anotou aí?

– Anotei! Bjos até mais...

E ele foi...

Entrei na pensão, jantei (e ainda eu tava molhada), dei boa noite a todos! Fui tomar banho e quando saí dona Mary estava ali sentada na minha cama me esperando até que ela disse:

– Eu vi as notícias de hoje, eu to feliz por você namorar o Harry, até que enfim ele achou uma menina descente, porque véia e sorancelhuda eu não agüento mais – falou isso rindo.

– Eu e o Hazza não estamos namorando, a gente só foi no cinema, apenas!

– Ok – falou ela chateada!

Fui deitar e recebi uma mensagem que dizia: " Adoro minha cunhada, boa noite BJOSS LOU"

Começei a dar risada até que recebi um SMS e dessa vez era do Hazza que dizia o seguinte:

(próximo capitulo LIAMDAS kkkkk XD)


	9. Pequenas Coisas part9 -Conhecendo Niall!

"Você ta bem minha chuchu? Desculpa por te fazer passar por isso"

Eu simplesmente fiquei ''in love'' com aquela mensagem e eu claro respondi:

" Eu ótima! Não se desculpe, eu que deixei você lá sozinho! e Eu conheci o Louis, amei ele XD ! Enfim boa noite, sonhe com os anjos''

'' Pode deixar, eu irei sonhar com você''

*0* eu não acredito que ele escreveu isso! Fiquei pensando nele até dormir...

Acordei com o meu celular apitando, aí que eu lembrei que hoje é o meu primeiro dia no emprego! Tomei banho, tomei café e fui a pé pro trabalho.

Chegando lá Simon (o chefão) me deu um uniforme com as seguintes peças:

Uma camiseta escrita Nando's (branca), e um avental, a calça podia ser jeans.

Era 9:00 ele abriu a loja, encheu de gente. Comecei a atender pedidos, entrar comida e bebida nas mesas, foi uma loucura! Era 13:00 o Nando's fechou (pra horário de almoço dos funcionários), Almocei lá mesmo pedi um frango delicioso, até que um loirinho chegou lá, ele e o dono eram muito íntimos porque conversaram bastante, até que ele veio sentar perto de mim!

Ele tirou os óculos escuros e o boné e adivinha quem era? Sim Niall, eu fiquei em estado de choque. Até que ele perguntou:

– Você é namorada do Harry? – acabou o estado de choque...

– Não ,caramba. Todo mundo pergunta isso pra mim, somos só amigos! – fiz uma cara triste...

– Calma, não fica triste acredito em você – abri um sorriso enorme- Posso almoçar com você?

– Claro que pode, vai ser um prazer!

– Ei! Você ta trabalhando aqui? O.o Porque?

– Preciso me sustentar aqui em Londres XD .

– Ahhh ta! Você vai fazer alguma faculdade aqui?

– Sim de fotografia! Começa daqui 2 meses, mas vim antes pra não ficar em cima da hora ,sabe...

– Me conta como você e o Harry se conheceram?

Contei tudo! Só não falei de algumas partes do cinema ( XD )

Até que que a hora do meu almoço acabou : ( tive que voltar a trabalhar!E Niall foi embora :-,( Fiquei no Nando's até 22:30 da noite! Quando fui embora o Harry tava me esperando pra conversar, entrei dentro do carro dele e ele me ofereceu uma carona, eu aceitei até que pra quebrar o silencio ele falou:

– Soube que ta trabalhando no Nando's!

– É você acabou de ir lá kkkkkkkk

– Ahhh é, errr, então o que fez depois que saiu correndo?

– Eu corri muito kkkk, daí eu sentei no chão com dor no meu pé, pq eu tinha corrido muito mesmo daí o Louis apareceu e...

– Ahhhhhh lembrei o Niall pediu o seu número e eu dei e ele quer que eu passe o número dele pra você

– Ok qual é?

– xxxx-xxxx , anotou?

– Sim obg, eu vou na pensão com você, tenho que dar um beijo na minha madrinha, faz tempo que eu não vejo ela!

–Ok, chegamos.

Chegamos ele foi dar oi pra tia dele e eu fui tomar banho, quando eu saí do banheiro o Harry tava deitado na minha cama vendo minhas fotos e... (próximo capítulo)


	10. Pequenas Coisas part10 - Fred

...Quando vi ele eu pulei de susto e ele também com o meu grito (eu tava de roupão), corri pro banheiro fechei a porta e ouvi ele falando do outro lado da porta:

– Pode vim, não precisa ficar com vergonha, você ta de roupão! Eu preciso muito falar com você, é um assunto sério.

– Não dá, eu tenho vergonha, eu to horrível!

– Você é linda, especialmente agora!

Foi aí que eu saí e disse:

– Viu? Eu to um lixo, só que cheiroso, kkkk – ele também riu – E então? O que você tinha pra me falar?

– Boa noite MINHA princesa, eu te adoro – e me deu um beijo na testa

– Boa noite meu chuchu, eu também te am... adoro kkkkkk

Mas aí quando eu fui beijar a bochecha dele ele virou (foi sem querer) e acabei dando um selinho nele.

Ele me olhou com um olhar de safado, e então nós dois começamos a dar risada. Ele foi embora. Fiquei sem dormir pensando no selinho, sei que você ta pensando assim: foi só UM selinho. Mas pra mim foi O SELINHO.

Acordei novamente pra ir no trabalho, só que desta vez eu tomei café na rua, fui o StarBucks, foi aí quando eu peguei o meu café alguém se aproximou do meu ouvido e disse:

– Oi cunhadinha linda!

Olhei pra trás era Louis e Eleanor! Fiquei espantada por a Els era linda! E pra completar Louis disse:

– Soube do climão entre vocês dois ontem – eu fiquei toda vermelha! até que a Els perguntou:

– Essa é a namorada do Harry?

Eu falei:

– Nós somos apenas amigos, e Louis não aconteceu nada!

Ele começou a rir e e Els falou:

– Para de rir dela amor, ela ta ficando vermelha!

– Vermelha de amor – falou Louis

– Louis vamos embora, já pegamos nosso café, tchau...?

Falei:

– Isabella, mas me chama de Isa =)

– Tchau Isa foi um prazer te conhecer.

– Tchau cunhadinha!

E foram, todo mundo da loja tava me olhando estranho! Cheguei no Nando's e fui pro vestiário até que um menino veio falar comigo:

– Oi! Você é a novata?

– Oi! Sim sou eu meu nome é Isabella e o seu?

– Peter, é sério que você e o ...

– Não, eu e o Harry não estamos namorando! – Falei gritando

– Nossa desculpa!

– Não tudo bem, eu que peço desculpa to descontando tudo em cima de você!

– Vamos começar o expediente?

– Fazer o que né?

Passando o dia eu e o Peter ficamos mais amigos, era de noite quando ele me ofereceu carona na moto dele, eu aceitei e quando eu subi na moto dele aparece o Harry. Eu disse:

– Oi Hazza

– Quem é esse?

– Eu sou o ...

– Não perguntei pra você perguntei pra ela,quem é esse?

– Nossa Harry que grosseiro, não precisa falar com ele assim e...

– Quem é esse me responde!

– Esse é o Peter a única pessoa legal do Nando's

– O que ele é seu?

– Meu amigo apenas.

– Eu ia te dar uma carona!

– Foi mal, eu já disse sim pro Peter

– Ahh é? Ok então, não fala mais comigo...

Fui correndo atrás dele:

– Ei Hazza calma, o que aconteceu?

–Nada!

–Então porque ta assim?

– Não quero mais falar com você...

E foi embora com o carro dele... eu tipo assim, fiquei sem entender nada

Até que Peter fala:

– Vamos ou não?

– Vamos!

Chegando em casa eu tomei um banho e fui deitar. Dormi...

Quando eu acordei levei um susto porque... (continua no próximo capitulo XD )


	11. Pequenas Coisas part11- Romântico?

...Harry estava do meu lado fazendo carinho em mim até que eu pulei da cama e disse:

– Harry porque você ficou bravo comigo ontem? Eu te fiz alguma coisa?

– Esquece ontem, eu tava estressado e tal!

– Que horas são?

– 7:00 pq?

– Tenho que me arrumar pra ir pro trabalho, eu não posso chegar chegar atrasada.

– Não tem problema eu te levo de carro!

– Não dá eu combinei com o Pet... deixa quieto!

– O que? Agora vocês são amigos?

– Claro ele é a única pessoa legal do Nando's. É o ÚNICO que olha na minha cara, além do Niall kkkkkkk

– Mas e se esse tal e Sheldon...

– É P-E-T-E-R

– Que seja, e se ele te machucar? Ou qualquer coisa assim?

– Ai Hazza que horror, fica tranqüilo, ele é do bem!

– Não é não e eu não admito que ele ande com você!

– ? Virou meu pai? Kkkkkk

– Não só sou seu ami e quero seu bem!

– Ok nossa... por falar em pai eu preciso ligar pra casa! Você me espera ligar pra casa?

– Claro!

Liguei pra minha casa e Fred atendeu:

–Alô?

– Oi Fred sou a...

– Que história é essa de você namorar o Harry Styles?

– Eu não estou namorando o Harry – falei gritando, até que o Harry me olhou com cara de safado.

– Ahhhh não? Vocês foram vistos juntos!

– É mas a gente só foi no cinema, nada mais!

– Sério? É só isso?

– É só isso, eu juro eu nunca namoraria Harry Styles – Harry olhou pro chão com cara de triste – bom manda um beijo pra todo mundo aí ok? Fala que eu amo todo mundo e eu voltarei logo!

Desliguei o telefone e fui falar com Harry:

– Voltei chuchu!

–Sério?

– Sério o que?

– Que você nunca namoraria Harry Styles?

Mudei de assunto:

– Você quer um omelete?

– Quero – disse Harry feliz.

Fiz o omelete e ele comeu até que ele me perguntou:

– Quer?

–Sim – ele me deu na boca delicadamente o omelete *0*

–HMMMM ta bom até kkkk, Agora eu vou me arrumar ok? E não faça tanto barulho porque você pode acordar a cada!

Tomei um banho rápido, me enxuguei coloquei as roupas íntimas e quando eu fui colocar a blusa o Harry entrou no quarto! E dei um GRITINHO até que ele colocou a mão na minha boca:

– Não grita senão vai acordar as outras pessoas!

Ele agarrou minha cintura (eu ainda tava de roupa íntima), olhou no meu olhos e me deu um selinho e disse:

– Estamos quites agora, preciso ir embora!

Ele me deu um abraço bem apertado até que: (próximo capitulo XD)


	12. Pequenas Coisas part12-Hazza x Peter

... Peter entra no quarto e fica parado na porta de boca aberta, então Harry pega a minha toalha e me enrola nela! E diz:

– O que você ta fazendo aqui? Quem te Deixou entrar aqui?

Eu disse:

– Calma Harry é... – fui enterrompida por Peter:

– Eu vim aqui porque eu e a Isa combinamos de ir ao Nando's juntos e a dona Mary me deixou entrar!

– Isa? Isabella pra você! Só amigos íntimos podem chamar ela de Isa! Né Isa?

– Parem vocês dois, eu preciso me trocar!

– O Peter vai e eu fico!

– Harry!

– Ta bom =(

Me troquei, mas eu ainda não estava acreditando no que aconteceu mas eu tava por dentro assim: *0* .

Fui pra sala, os dois estavam sentados no mesmo sofá com a cabeça até que eu falei:

– Vamos? – os dois se levantaram juntos!

– Sem chance cabeludo, ela vai comigo!

– Do que você me chamou?

– PAAAAAREEEEEMMMMM, vamos fazer o seguinte? Harry me da uma carona e da pro Peter tbm ok?

– Ok – falou zangado.

Entramos no carro, eu o Hazza fomos na frente e o Peter foi atrás, até que eu falei:

– Hazza me leva no Starbucks?

– Sim princesa – até que Peter bufou de raiva!

Chegando lá vimos Louis e Els – que novidade!

Até que Louis falou:

– Até que enfim assumiram, quem é esse cara!

Respondi:

– Não assumimos nada e esse é o Peter um AMIGO meu!

Louis disse:

– Ahhh ta entendi a cara de raiva do Hazza kkkkk, bom eu vo indo e se cuida Hazza ela tem vários pretendem!

A Els disse:

– Não liga pra eles não amores, tchauuuuu!

Pegamos o nosso café (menos o Peter, eu até ofereci um pra ele mas ele falou que não gosta de Starbucks e o Harry ficou tipo :O como não gostar de StarBucks?)

Chegando no Nando's Harry falou;

– Peter sai por favor? Eu preciso falar com a ISA!

Peter saiu e antes que Harry começasse eu falei:

– Antes você falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa eu falo! Eu e Peter somos AMIGOS pq você não entende?

– Por que na sua cabeça vocês são amigos e na dele?

– Quer saber Hazza chega eu vou indo!

Ele segurou o meu braço e disse:

– Ei, não fica brava! Só to falando isso pro seu bem!

– Ok mas você ta sendo chato!

– Eu sei! Quer saber? Já que hoje é sexta vamos sair hoje á noite?

– Mas e os paparazzi?

– Não tinha pensado nisso então que tal assim:

– Eu te pego na casa da tua tia 19:00! Não é hoje que o Nando's fecha ás 17:30?

– É!

– Então! Daí convido os meninos e vamos pra minha casa assistir um filme! Que tal?

– Gostei da idéia, bom Hazza agora eu tenho que!

Harry me agarrou de volta e me deu outro selinho! Dei um sorriso e saí do carro sem falar nada! Entrei no Nando's e começei a trabalhar até que Peter me perguntou:

(próximo capitulo) XD


	13. Pequenas Coisas part13-Vício no Hazza

– Porque você anda com o Harry? Tudo bem ele é famoso mas...

– Eu não "ando com ele'' ele é meu amigo e você acha que eu sou amiga dele porque ele é famoso? Eu não sou interesseira!

–Sei... – eu olhei pra ele com ódio! E ele saiu de perto!

Eu tava tão animada com hoje á noite que minha raiva passou em segundos!

Eram 17:30 quando eu saí do trabalho e Peter veio falar comigo:

– Me desculpa, é que eu preciso contar uma coisa pra você que é muito pessoal, mas... não posso!

– Tudo bem! Só fala quando estiver pronto!

– Ok mas você vai ficar em choque! – Eu já imaginava o que era!

– Olha eu já recebi várias notícias na minha, recebi a da que a minha mãe morreu! Ou seja eu to pronta pra qualquer uma!

– Ok eu vou te contar, mas não hoje!

– Ok agora eu preciso ir!

Nos despedimos, e eu fui pra pensão pra me arrumar, eu simplesmente queria ficar bonita só que simples e normal! Porque eu sabia que não ia impressionar os meninos com o tamanho do meu salto! E o Harry ia achar estranho!

Cheguei na pensão tomei banho, e fiz tudo e que tinha que fazer! Coloquei um shorts jeans ( até a metade da coxa) , uma blusa regata e coloquei um sneaker! E a única coisa que passei na cara foi uma base! Até que eu ouvi alguém batendo na porta:

– Entre!

– Oi meu chuchu!

– Oi Hazza!

– Vamos!

– Você ta linda!

– AI, não exagera eu to normal!

Entramos no carro! Demorou uns 40 minutos de carro pra chegar na casa do Hazza! Fomos cantando músicas (da 1D claro). Quando chegamos, eu me assustei porque era A CASA! E então eu fiz a pergunta idiota:

– Você mora aqui? – eu tava assim :O

– Não essa é só a casa pros meus gatinhos! É claro que eu moro aqui!

Entramos, a casa era linda! A cozinha era perfeita tinha balcões e tals! Até que Harry me Agarrou e me colocou em cima de um balcão e com a mão na minha cintura e eu com a mão na nuca dele demos um selinho até que: (próximo capitulo)


	14. Pequenas Coisas part14-Na casa do Hazza!

... Louis entra na bendita cozinha falando, ou melhor, gritando:

– Ahhhhhh eu sabia, Hazza e Isa estão namorando!

Até que Niall e Liam entram correndo e vêem eu e o Hazza na mesma posição (eu sentada em cima do balcão ele com a mão na minha cintura e eu com as minhas mãos na nuca do Hazza) em estado de choque! Até que eu pulei do balcão e fiquei na frente do Liam e falei:

– Oi Liam prazer!

– Prazer cunhadinha! – Fiquei toda envergonhada! Até ele disse – To brincando – e me deu um abraço de urso , mas acho que foi pra deixar o Hazza com ciúmes.

Até que Zayn chega com a Perrie! Ela era linda, perfeita! Até que Zayn grita:

– Ahhhhhhhhh até que enfim conheci minha cunhadinha – e meu deu um abraço de urso.

Até que Perrie disse:

– Oi prazer cunha... quer dizer! Qual seu nome?

– Isabella mas me chama de Isa!

– Prazer Isa!

Até eu fui sentar no sofá grande e marrom! E Niall chegou:

– Sério que vocês deram um selinho?

– Não! Ele só me abraçou!

– Sério!

Até Louis chegou gritando (que novidade) :

– É mentira, eles deram um selinho sim eu vi!

– Louis cadê a Els? – perguntei pra mudar de assunto.

– Ela já ta vindo! Ela pegou muito trânsito! Mas mudando de assunto você beijou o Harry hahahahahaha!

Levantei daquele sofá furiosa! Até que Liam me abraçou na frente do Harry! E disse:

– Você deu um selinho no Harry que eu sei!

Saí daquele abraço e fui pra perto da piscina! Até que Perrie apareceu:

– O que aconteceu amor?

– Nada, só acho que os meninos estão me fazendo de palhaça!

– Aconteceu isso comigo na primeira semana mas depois para!

–Só que o problema é que eu e o Harry não estamos namorando a gente é amigo!

– kkkkk vai ser difícil de eles acreditarem porque o Louis falou que vocês deram um beijo!

Falei cochichando:

– Não foi um beijo foi um selinho entre amigos apenas!

– Mas sei lá! Nos seus olhos estão escrito o seguinte: Eu sinto algo a mais pelo Hazza! Bom vamos pra dentro que já está anoitecendo!

Eu e Perrie entramos até que Zayn pegou ela pelo braço e foram se beijar num cantinho aí! Até que Els chegou! E Louis gritou:

– Até que enfim minha fofolete chegou! – ele abriu um sorriso imenso!

Harry falou que a comida tinha chego! Eram 7 caixas de pizza! E Niall falou:

– Cadê a parte de vocês? – todo mundo riu até eu que estava um pouco emburrada!

E Harry veio em minha direção e disse:

– Vai querer pizza?

– Claro to morrendo de fome kkkkkk!

– Porque você ta triste?

– Não to triste!

– Ok vai pegar uma pizza! Eu já vou colocar o filme!

– Do que é o filme? Terror

Peguei minha coca! Sentei do lado do Harry (claro) e todos os meninos fizeram:

– hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Estávamos assistindo o filme até que o Louis... (próximo cap XD)


	15. Pequenas Coisas part15-casa do Hazza 2

...derrubou sua PESPI em mim! Eu não sei se foi por acidente ou se ele fez aquilo por maldade, mas graças á Deus foi apenas na minha camiseta! Todo mundo ficou assim: :O ... Eu fiquei com tanta vontade de chorar, mas eu me aguentei! Até que Harry tomou uma atitude e me levou me para seu quarto até que eu não me aguentei e começei a chorar quando eu cheguei no seu quarto até que ele me abraçou e eu disse:

- Não me abraça não! Eu vou te molhar!

- Não fale isso! Eu preciso te abraçar!

- Você acha que o Lou fez isso de propósito?

- Não! Ele também ficou meio :O

- Ok e agora?

- Eu te empresto uma camiseta!- e começou a procurar no guarda roupa!

Começei a olhar uma parede cheia de fotos, fotos com a família dele, amigos, etc! Fiquei olhando pra fotos hipnotizada, até que eu olhei pra trás e vi Harry dando risada até que ele falou:

- Lindo esse cara das fotos né? ( crédito a Jackegreter )

Dei uma risadinha e disse:

- O MAIS LINDO - e nós dois começamos a dar risada!

Até que ele falou:

- Tó a camiseta!

Quando eu vi era a do Ramones, eu fiquei tipo *0* e falei:

- Mas essa não é a sua camiseta favorita?

- É, mas você é a minha favorita também!

*0* E dei um abraço nele, bem apertado! Até que alguém bateu na porta era a Lou Teasdale com a Lux no colo! Eu fiquei *0* porque era a bebe mais liamda do PLANETA! Harry foi até ela e pegou no colo e levou ela perto de mim e perguntou:

- Quer segurar ela?

- Claro que eu quero!

Ela veio pro meu colo sorrindo! E Harry tirou uma foto! e Harry disse:

- Essa é a tia Bella - Falou dando risinhos de safado ( cdt : Jackegreter)

- Aiii Hazza não exagera!

- É verdade kkkkk

Até que Lou chegou perto de mim e disse:

- Ahhhh você é a famosa Isabella, Harry fala muito sobre você!

Harry ficou vermelho e eu também só que eu dei uma risadinha pra disfarçar! Dei a Lux pra Lou e desçi pra sala e o Zayn disse:

- Até que enfim desçeram, pensei que tavam fazendo coisas obscenas!

E todo mundo deu risada, até eu! E Louis gritou:

- Olhaaaaaaa a rara camiseta do Ramones, ele só dá pra pessoas especiais!

Eu falei:

- Ta com inveja? - todo mundo riu e ele ficou xatiado ft. bolado...

Enfim a noite foi ótima! Mas todo mundo começou a ir embora! E eu fiquei á sós com Harry novamente (cdts: FCDO1D1).

Até que ele colocou moments no som! Me pegou pela cintura e começamos a dançar! Ele com a mão na minha cintura e eu com a mão na sua nuca (de volta) e começamos a dançar lentamente. Até que a música acabou e eu disse:

- Eu preciso ir embora! Você me da uma carona?

- Porque não dorme aqui? Tem quarto pra hóspedes!

- Mas...

- Porfavor! - ele fez aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono!

Eu não resisti, e aceitei!

Ele me levou pro quarto de hóspedes e disse:

- Por que não dorme no meu quarto?

-Nem pensar... ta louco?

- Sim kkkkk, eu sou louco! Mas falando sério, porque você não dorme comigo?

- Porque não!

- Então eu vou dormir com você!

- Não, nem se atreva !

E ele tirou a camisa e deitou na cama e disse:

- Boa noite!

Eu fui pro quarto dele correndo (meio que fugindo), e tranquei a porta!

Tirei a calça porque aquela camiseta dava como uma camisola e deitei até que ele abriu a porta do quarto! Ele tinha uma chave reserva ¬¬ . Entrou correndo e dando risadas altas e pulou em cima da cama e tacou o travesseiro em mim e disse:

- De mim você não foge!

- Não se atreva a tirar minha coberta!

E adivinha? Ele tirou! Me puxou pelos braços e me colocou no seu colo e... (próximo capitulo XD )


	16. Pequenas Coisas part16-Machucado em mim

... Começou a correr que nem louco pela casa até que ele foi em direção a piscina e adivinha? Ele pulou na piscina comigo no colo e tchbummmmmmm até que eu fui a superfície e disse:

- Hazza pq fez isso? Agora eu to toda molhada e cheia de cloro, vou ter que tomar um banho!

- Não resisti, quer ajuda no banho?

- Não obg, você oferecendo o banheiro e uma toalha de ótimo tamanho!

- Calma Isa relaxa, amanhã você nem trabalha!

- Eu sei mas...

- Mas nada, vamos nadar um pouquinho! Depois a gente toma um banho!

- Corrigindo você toma um banho e eu tomo outro banho... kkkkk

Nadamos um pouco e saímos da piscina ele pegou uma toalha pra mim e outra pra ele, ele pegou uma toalha e secou o meu rosto suavemente olhando fixamente nos meus olhos e eu nos dele e disse:

- Você me fez molhar uma camiseta favorita!

- Não tem problema! Eu tava pensando em fazer um piquenique entre a turma, convidar amigos, como Lou Teasdale, Caroline Flack...

- Não obrigado prefiro trabalhar!

- Mas é ciumenta!

- Porque?

- Porque ta com ciúmes da Caroline... isso é ridículo.

- Eu com ciúmes dela? Aiii Hazza você é um boboca! Eu não sou ciumenta...

- Então me prove indo no piquenique amanhã!

- Ok, porque eu teria ciúmes de você?

- Porque você gosta de mim – E veio chegando mais perto de mim e eu fui me afastando!

- Claro que gosto de você, você é um ÓTIMO amigo!

- Não é nesse sentido!

- Claro que é! Eu preciso tomar um banho!

Saí correndo até que escorreguei, o Harry não viu! Até que comecei á chorar de dor! Até que Harry viu e veio correndo (só que ele não escorregou) e perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Acho que torci meu pé... aiii ta doendo muuuitooooo

- Calma não chora eu te levo pro hospital! Coloca o braço na minha nuca que eu te levo no meu colo!

- Você não vai agüentar!

- Confia em mim!

Confiei nele e ele conseguiu me levar até o carro ( :D ). Ele me levou pro hospital e fui atendida na hora! (o hospital tava quase vazio) O médico tirou Raio-X e disse:

- Pois é moçinha! Não quebrou por sorte mas deu uma torcida de leve!

- E você acha que ela vai ficar quantos dias sem poder andar normal? – Perguntou Harry horrorizado...

- Calma Harry sua namorada vai ficar bem no máximo 5 dias...

Eu cortei o médico:

- 5 DIASSS, e meu trabalho? E eu não sou namorada dele!

- Olha moçinha eu posso te dar um atestado de 10 dias, você não pode ser despedida se tem um atestado médico!

- Ufaaaa!

- Você só vai precisar comprar um bota ortopédica!

- Ok eu compro! – Falou Harry!

- Não não, eu compro tem pra vender aonde se vende isso?

- Em qualquer farmácia!

- Ok obg doutor!

- Olha aqui seu atestado!

- Ahhhh ta obg!

Harry me levou no colo até o carro. E eu disse:

- Me leva na farmácia porfavor!

- Ok mas eu vou comprar essa bota otocina!

- É ortopédica (comecei a rir), e eu compro!

- Não como vai comprar, não sabe nem sair do carro!

- Ué com sua ajuda!

- Eu não vou te ajudar!

Ele parou na farmácia e comprou uma bota otocina (como diz ele)! Me deu e eu coloquei! Chegando em casa... quer dizer... Na casa do Harry ele me carregou, até o quarto e todo tempo me roubava um selinho ( *0* ) ... Ele arrumou a cama pra mim e disse:

- Vou dormir com você pra cuidar de você!

- Ta bom Harry mas e o banho? Eu preciso tomar um banho!

Ele me levou no banheiro e colocou uma cadeira no boxe, tomei banho coloquei outra camiseta do Harry, e por um motivo estranho ele tinha calcinhas novas dentro do Guarda-Roupa eu achei tão estanho q perguntei:

- De quem são?

- São da minha irmã, ela comprou e esqueceu aqui, e isso é a mais pura verdade!

Eu acreditei e deitamos, ele me roubou outro selinho de mim ( *0* ) . (Dessa vez não teve suspense mas continua...)


	17. Pequenas Coisas part17- O Segredo

Acordei com Harry cantando Little Things e fazendo carinho no meu rosto, até q ele disse:

- Bom Dia! Pronta pro piquenique ?

- VAI TER?

- Claro! Mas vai ser na cada da Lou! Ela convidou todos: Zayn, Perrie, Liam, Caroline...

- Eu não por causa do meu pé!

- Vai sim! Nem que seja preciso eu te carregar no colo todo tempo!

- Ok mas que horas vai ser isso?

- Lá por 15:30!

Até que eu me lembrei:

- Nossa eu preciso falar com o Peter!

- Porque?

- Porque ele ia me contar uma coisa!

- Que coisa?

- Não sei! Ele falou q é segredo!

- Já falei pra você ter cuidado com ele!

- Depois eu que sou a ciumenta ahhhhhhhh, Harry preciso ir pra pensão!

- Porque?

- Preciso pegar minhas coisas, derr!

- AHHHH é, agora?

- Sim, daí você aproveita e almoça com sua madrinha!

- Boa Ideia!

Chegando na pensão eu fui pro meu quarto tomar um banho rápido e colocar a minha roupa! Até que Dona Mary me perguntou:

- Menina, o que aconteceu com seu pé!

Contei tudo! Bom, almoçamos (a comida tava ótima)!

Até q depois do almoço eu fui deitar e Harry claro, veio atrás de mim!

Ficamos agarradinhos na minha cama até que batem na minha porta! Harry levanta rápido e fica sentado do meu lado. Era o Peter, Hazza fez uma cara... Enfim, Peter falou:

- Decidi, eu preciso muito falar o meu segredo pra você! Harry você pode me dar licença?

Harry me olhou com um olhar de morte, mas ele cedeu! Então fiquei parada olhando pra Peter e disse:

- Na hora que você quiser! Ta pronto?

- Acho que estou sim! Mas não conte pra ninguém até eu dizer que pode, nem pro Harry...

Ele me contou o segredo eu fiquei tipo assim : O.o . Mas achei ele muito corajoso! Dei um abraço nele e dei o meu atestado médico á ele e disse:

- Entrega pro Simon pra mim?

- Claro!

Ele foi embora e Harry entrou com cara de bravo perguntando:

- Qual era o segredo?

- Não posso falar!

- Ah é!

- É! O segredo não é meu, eu não posso sair contando pra todo mundo! Eu prometi!

- Pf Isa pergunte pra ele se você me contar!

Mandei um SMS perguntando e ele disse:

Ok, só que é só pra ele, e mais ninguém!

Ok Harry ele deixou eu contar, o segredo é... (próximo capitulo XD)


	18. Pequenas Coisas part18- Flack :s

- Ele é Gay!

- Para de graça!

- To falando sério Hazza!

- O.o sério?

- Sim,mas ele continua o meu amigo! E ELE SENDO GAY NÃO VAI MUDAR NADA!

- Vai me deixar mais seguro kkkkkkkkk!

- Aiiii você é muito boboca!

- Eu sou seu boboca! Que horas são?

- 15:00 pq?

- Vamos então?

- Aonde?

- Ué no piquenique!

- Aiiiii Hazza sério, eu não to afim!

- Porque?

- AH sei lá, o Lou não vai parar de encher meu saco, etc!

- Você vai sim senhora! – Me pegou no colo e me levou até o carro.

Eu fiquei muito emburrada, até que Harry ergueu minha cabeça e disse:

- Seja você mesma! Se eu gosto eles tbm vão gostar! – Dei um sorrisinho e fomos...

Chegamos, mas chegamos bem na hora que a Caroline Flack chegou :s ... Harry veio, abriu a porta pra mim e quis me pegar no colo, mas eu disse:

- Não, eu só preciso do apoio no seu ombro!

- Ok!

Cheguei pulando em um pé só apoiada no ombro do Harry (não sei porque mas senti que a Flack queria voar no meu pescoço). Até que falei:

- Harry queria ver a Lou e a Lux!

- Claro eu chamo elas lá!

- Não eu quero ir lá – claro que era pra ficar longe da Flack, mas ela foi atrás ¬¬ .

Dei oi pra Lou e peguei a Lux no colo, e levei ela pro jardim! Comecei a Brincar com ela e Harry ficou ali na porta da cozinha nos observando até que Louis chegou por trás dele e deu um susto no Harry! ATÉ A LUX RIU! Louis veio se aproximando de mim e disse (como sempre):

- Oi cunhadinha! Pensei que não ia vim, por causa da Flack (falou baixinho).

- Por mim eu nem vinha mas Harry insistiu muito!

- Parece que a Lux gostou de você!

- Você acha?

- Claro ela não ta chorando nem nada!

- Mas, ela faz isso com quem?

- Com a Flack!

Comecei a dar risada até que Harry chegou:

- O que vocês tão cochichando aí?

- Nada! Só o Louis disse que a Lux gostou de mim!

- Eu vou arrumar o piquenique!

- Eu ajudo – Disse Louis – Cuide da Lux!

- Ok!

Eu realmente me diverti com a Lux, ela é muito risonha, toda hora ela me dava beijos! E Harry só observando! Até que disse Liam e Zayn chegaram e disseram em coro:

- Oi cunhadinha! – Na frente da Flack (ela ficou vermelha kkkkk).

Dei Oi aos dois, eles deram um beijo na Lux! Até que Harry perguntou:

- Cadê o Niall?

Lou Teasdale disse:

- Ele me mandou um SMS falando que é pra mim buscar ele, aconteceu alguma coisa com ele, Harry você lava a louça pra mim?

Eu disse:

- Eu lavo!

Fui pulando pra cozinha e comecei a lavar a louça, até que eu vi alguém entrando, era a Flack, ela perguntou:

- Você então é a nova namoradinha do Hazza? – eu levei um susto.

- Não! Somos apenas bons amigos! – Falei com um pouco de medo, kkkkk.

- Ahhhh, que bom! Eu to tentando me aproximar mais dele sabe – Deu vontade de pegar a faca que eu tava lavando e enfiar nos olhos dela.

- Hmmmm, é ele é u menino legal! Você faz bem - ¬¬ dei uma de falsa!

Até que Harry chega na cozinha e diz:

- Isa você precisa de ajuda? Isa você ta bem? Ta mais pálida do q o normal!

- Impressão sua! Não eu não preciso de ajuda, obrigado! Eu já to terminado!

Ele saiu, e eu continuei lavando a louça até que ela disse:

- Vocês dois são bem próximos!

- Não apenas amigos, já disse!

- Parece que você é amiga dele por causa do dinheiro dele!

Comecei a chorar (mas ela não viu) e pra completar ela disse:

- Ele disse que ainda ele gosta de mim! – E saiu em direção ao jardim...

Comecei a chorar calada, mas parei porque Niall e Lou tinham chegado! Niall disse:

- Oi cunhadinha, tudo bem? – e me deu uma abraço!

- Oi Niall to bem!

Niall foi pro jardim e Lou fico ali parada me olhando, até que perguntou:

- Porque ta assim?

- Assim como?

- Ta com cara de triste!

- NÃO, é meu pé que começou a doer!

- Vamos pra fora, eu te ajudo!

Chegando no jardim sentei perto da Lux, porque Flack tava perto do Hazza, comecei a brincar com a Lux! Até que Hazza saiu de perto da Flack e veio sentar perto de mim, todo mundo se olhou, e a Flack tava com cara de bunda! Até que ele disse:

- Vai comer o que?

- Aquele bolo ali!

Ele pegou um pedaço pra mim! Até que anoiteceu e a Lou falou:

- Que tal acamparmos aqui?

Todos gostaram da idéia, menos eu! Harry disse mais do que depressa:

- Eu a Isa dividimos a barraca!

Todos disseram (menos a Flack) : hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

A Lou montou uma fogueira, comprou marshmallows, etc! (continua... sem mistério dessa vez kkkkk)


	19. Pequenas Coisas part19-Acampamento

...Até que Harry teve a ideia de cantarmos músicas do TMH e UAN ao redor da fogueira! Niall tinha levado seu violão e tals! A Flack tava perto de mim então eu fui pro outro lado da roda ficar perto da Lux, eu fiquei de frente pro Harry! Até que ele fala:

- Vamos cantar qual?

Zayn:

- Little Things?

Todos gostaram e começaram a cantar até que chegou a hora do Harry canatr e ele olhou pra mim:

But you're perfect to me ….

Quase morri, ele olhou nos meu olhos e eu me senti perfeita naquele momento, mas daí voltou ao normal! Kkkkkk

Até que acabaram e todos ali em volta começaram a bater palmas, e a Flack viu ele olhou pra mim naquela hora, ela tava muito emburrada! Até que a Lux começou a chorar e a Lou pegou ela e levou pra dentro. E Liam disse:

- Vamos cantar WMYB?

- Boa ideia – disse Hazza.

E adivinha? Na parte solo dele ele olhou pra mim *0* . Até que eles deram uma pausa e a Lou trouxe os marshmallows, Colocamos em gravetos (limpos ,claro), e comemos e tal, tava muito bom até que a Lou trouxe bebidas alcoólicas, e perguntou:

- Quem quer?

- Euuu – todo mundo em coro, menos eu. Tipo eu gostava de uma bebidinha ali, outra lá, mas ela tinha umas 8 garrafas de 1 litro pra 8 pessoas (incluindo eu). Até que Harry me perguntou:

- Você bebe?

- Um pouco! – Ele me deu uma garrafa daquelas.

- Vamos dividir essa?

- Vamos!

Bebemos muuuuito, eu acho que eu soltei a franga e bebi na garrafa de todo mundo, até na da Flack, eu acho que eu bebi a metade! Eu tava muito zonza, acho que o que ficou menos bêbado foi o Harry até que eu eu fui colocar a garrafa na boca ele segurou meu braço e disse:

- Chega né?

- Só maizum golinhoooo, purfa?

Ele cedeu, eu bebi um golão! KKKKKK até que ele me colocou dentro da barraca e disse:

- Vamos dormir né?

- ahhhhh não! Eu quero fazer muitas coisas.

- Você nem ta conseguindo andar direito!

- Eu sei, mas... nossa eu não trouxe o meu pijama! Acho que vou dormir de calcinha e sutiã mesmo?

- Sério? – Harry falou sorrindo!

- Sério, pq? Aproveita que eu to belda porque eu não costumo a fazer isso...

Eu tava muito bêbada que cara, eu não consigo explicar!

- Harry?

- Que?

- Vamo brincar?

- Do que?

- Eu não sei! Me da uma ideia!

- Não sei...

- Já sei... Que tal a gente fazer uma competição!

- Qual ?

- De qual de nós dois beija melhor?

- Melhor não Isa!

- Para de ser bundão Hazza!

- Em quem vai ser essa competição?

- Ué você me beija e eu te beijo derrrr.

- Nossa Isa você é muuuuito burra! Não dá certo pq...

Peguei ele pela gola e beijei ele sem mais sem menos, só parei quando quase eu morri por falta de ar... kkKKKK até que eu parei e ele me beijou de volta. Até que dormimos...

Acordei com o Louis gritando na parte de fora da barraca...

- Bom dia Louis! – Quando eu vi, eu tava só de roupa íntima e com dor de cabeça.

Me vesti e segundos depois o Hazza acordou dizendo:

- Gostou de ontem?

- Como assim? O que aconteceu?

Ele falou tudo, eu não acreditei claro! E Disse:

-Aiiiii Hazza não exagera, eu lembro que eu bebi um pouquinho!

- Você bebeu metade de todas a garrafas kkkkkk!

Saí da barraca com todo mundo olhando pra mim e eu perguntei:

- O que foi?

Louis:

- Porque você tava gritando de madrugada?

- Não gritei de madrugada, na verdade eu me lembro de nada!

- É da pra perceber, você bebeu muito!

- O Hazza disse a mesma coisa!

- Cadê o resto do pessoal?

- Acho que estão dormindo!

- Eu to com muuuuuita fome!

- Eu também – gritou o Niall de dentro da barraca!

Acho que eu vo fazer alguma coisa! Me ajuda Lou?

- Claro!

Fiz panquecas, omelete, etc.

- Nossa eu não sabia que eu cozinhava tanto assim! Acho que foi a bebida kkkkkk.

Até que eu olhei pra fora, vi a Flack com a make toda borrada, eu quase morri do coração! Ele veio em direção a cozinha e disse:

- Nossa menina você bebe muito!

- Deu a louca ontem em mim kkkkkk!

Até que a Lou veio com a Lux no colo e claro ela quis vir comigo!

Passamos uma manhã adorável ali! Até meu pé tava melhor até que meu celular começou a tocar, era o meu pai!

- Alô, oi filha!

- Oi pai!

- Como ta aí?

- Ta ótimo, desculpa não ligar e tal!

- Tudo bem, eu só liguei pra dizer que o Fred torceu o pé!

- Hahahaha eu também!

- Como?

Contei tudo pra ele e dei tchau e desliguei!

Fui embora da casa da Lou, mas dessa vez peguei carona com o Liam e Zayn, porque Harry ficou lá pra cuidar da Lux!

Até q Zayn disse:

- Você bebe muito!

- Eu sei, todo mundo disse isso pra mim.

Fomos conversando até chegar na pensão! Chegando na pensão do Mary perguntou onde eu tava e eu disse! Tomei um banho e deitei até que recebi uma ligação do Simon, eu pensei: Ferrou ! Atendi a ligação e ... (próximo capítulo)


	20. Pequenas Coisas part20- Hazza Safadooooo

... e ele disse:

- Como você me torce o pé menina?

- Aiiii Simon me desculpa, claro que não foi minha intenção! Por falar em trabalho, Simon eu queria trabalhar só de manhã ,sabe?

- Pode até ser mais vai ganhar menos!

- É que minha facul começa em um mês! E daqui uma semana eu tenho um pré-teste pra saber em qual sala eu fico... enfim! Eu só vou volta daqui uma semana! O Peter te deu o atestado?

- Deu sim!

- Ahhh então ta bom! Tenho que desligar agora, tchaaau!

- Tchau!

Tomei um banho, me arrumei até que ouvi alguém batendo na porta! Adivinha quem era? Simm Hazza!

- Posso dormir com vc?

- Mas você já não dormiu ontem?

- Sim, mas vc tava bebum!

- Ta então! Deita logo!

- Preciso te contar uma coisa! Mas é só depois!

- Ok! Vamos jogar UNO (aquele joguinho de cartas)...

- Vamos? Você tem?

- Simmm sou uma expert!

Jogamos até que eu gritei:

- UNOOOOOOO!

- Não vale! VocÊ ta roubando – e pulou em mim pra ver minha carta! Mas acabamos caindo da cama ¬¬ ...

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii meu pé! Ta louco?

- Aiiiii desculpa!Machucou meu amor? – Ele me levantou tão rápido q minha cabeça bateu no nariz dele! E Sangrou...

- Aiiiiiiii Hazza! Você ta bem?

- Não! Ta doendo!

- Calma eu vo pegar um lenço pra colocar aí...

Peguei coloquei a cabeça dele na minha perna e comecei a limpar aquele machucado!

- Ta melhor?

- Claro, nunca teve ruim, só fiz isso pra você cuidar de mim!

Dei um empurrão nele e disse:

- Nunca mais faça isso, você me matou de susto!

- Ta bom mamãe!

- Mas então... o que você queria me falar?

- Vou deixar pra te contar mais depois!

- Ok SR. Mistério!

- O que você quer fazer agora?

- Colocar um pijama! E você?

- Ver você colocar o pijama! – Com a cara de safado.

- Não!

- Mas ontem você dormiu de...

- Não me interessa! Eu tava bêbada!

- Prefiro você bêbada! KKKKKKKK

- HAHA! Que engraçado! Vou no banheiro já volto!

Ele me segurou pela cintura rapidamente e disse:

- Eu tiro pra você!

- Não Hazza por favor eu...

E me beijou, sim, fiquei sem ar! Até que quando ele parou de me beijar eu dei um tapa na cara dele e ele disse:

- Ué não gostou?

Puxei ele pela gola e dei outro beijo nele! E ficamos ali se beijando até que que ele começou a tirar minha camiseta e eu disse:

- Não, para!

- Porque?

- Porque...

- Você é virgem? O.o

- Que não, não... sim, mas qual o problema?

- Nenhum, é ainda melhor!kkkkkkkkkk

- Opa, opa! Vai com calma! Eu não to pronto!

- Ok – ele fez uma cara de xatiado ft. bolado

- Mas me diz aí, o que você ia me falar? Você pode me contar?

- Sim é que ... (próximo cap XD)


	21. Pequenas Coisas part21-Noite Romântica

... A Take Me Home Tour vai começar nessa sexta-feira! O primeiro show vai ser em Londres.

- Aiiii que legal Hazza!

- Não você não entendeu, vou ficar 8 meses longe de Londres...

O.o fiquei em choque até que eu perguntei:

- Você ta mentindo né?

- Não, vou ficar longe de você princesa... – e eu comecei a chorar e ele tbm, até que ele me abraçou!

- Sei que suas fãs são importantes...

- É eu amo elas! Mas espera você não era Directioner?

- Era? Não, ainda sou...

- É amo minhas fãs ... kkkkk, sério elas são meu mundo...

- Mas eu não vou conseguir ficar longe de você, você virou minha rotina Hazza.

- Como acha que eu me sinto? Sábado iremos pra Dublin, e depois pros EUA, etc...

- Vou ir no show aqui de Londres e...

- Já esgotou...

- :O nãooooo...

- Você fica atrás dos palco derrrr...

- Sério? Eu no show do 1D? Aiiiiiiii vai ser de mais.

- Mas voltando ao assunto... como?

- Como o que?

- Você é virgem? Sabe, meninas como você deviam, er, bem, você sabe...

- Aiiii Hazza não gosto de falar nesse assunto é tão chato!

- Você nunca teve um namorado?

- Claro que já, mas, sei lá, eu não amava eles a esse ponto...

- E eu?

- Mas você não é meu namorado.

- Mas você me ama que eu sei.

- Claro somos ótimos amigos e...

Ele me beijou outra vez e quando parou disse:

- Isso é ser amigo?

- Não mas...

- Me diga... você me ama... eu sei disso...

- Porque você é tão seguro?

- Você me da essa segurança, como nenhuma me deu antes...

- Olhe nos meu olhos e me diga o que realmente sente.

Ele olhou bem pros meus olhos e disse:

- Eu te amo. Nunca amei ninguém como eu te amei, você é especial, tenho certeza que não ta comigo por causa do dinheiro e fama, Te amo de mais meu amorzinho!

Fiquei em um estado de choque e ele também até que eu disse:

- É o que realmente sente?

- Sim, nunca fui tão verdadeiro na minha vida, e você o que ente por mim?

- Sinto que você é único, nunca acreditei no amor, mas agora acredito... eu nunca pensei que amaria alguém como você, infantil, brincalhão e ...

- ?

- Eu nunca pensei que diria isso mas... Harry Edward Styles eu te amo com todas as minhas forças...

Eu beijei ele, até que ele tirou minha blusa, eu tirei a dele... e o resto... bom o resto vocês sabem como aconteceu...

Acordei e dei de cara com o Harry olhando pra mim... eu disse:

- Foi uma noite inesquecível, foi a mais especial...

- Pra mim também, nunca fiz isso com quem realmente eu amava... sei lá... eu te amo

- Já disse isso!

- Não me canso de dizer...

Coloquei minha roupa e o Harry a roupa dele, tomamos café da manhã, almoçamos. E ele foi embora... fui pro meu quarto e comecei a chorar porque sabia que o amor da minha vida tava indo embora, eu tinha certeza que seriam 8 longos meses... (continua no próximo cap) (eu sei esse cap fico uma bosta)


	22. Pequenas Coisas part22- Streap

Bom... eu tinha que focar na minha vida, mas era tãoooo difícil, Hazza não deixava, eu só pensava nele e no tempo que iríamos ficar separados, sabe, eu realmente encontrei uma pessoa que me completa, mas ela vai ficar longe de mim... até que lembrei que sexta-feira de manhã tinha que ir na minha faculdade pra fazer aquele teste psicológico... achei isso ridículo, eu não sou uma bobona, mas o Hazza é... aiiiiiii viu eu não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça...

Recebi 4SMS's e todos diziam a mesma coisa:

" Você vai no show de sexta?" (era do Niall, Louis, Liam e Zayn)

É claro que Harry já tinha contado... O.O ... pera será que ele contou que ele veio aqui de noite e... ai meu Deus! Bom continuando... Respondi ele falando que sim e perguntei pro Lou :

" O que Harry te contou mais?"

Ele respondeu rápido:

" Nada, hmmmmmm o que aconteceu"

"Nada, é que ele falou da TMH Tour e eu to um pouco chateada"

"Ok, eu tbm to vou ficar longe da Els e to meio triste por isso, mas pelo outro lado vou ver minhas fãs"

" :D "

Essa foi nossa conversa, até que Harry me mandou um SMS dizendo:

" Vou te buscar na sua casa ás 15:30 , leve seu pijama e um biquíni, com amor o seu amado"

Eram 15:00 , eu me arrumei correndo, tomei banho aprontei uma malinha bem pequena e fui no banheiro me arrumar, sabe, pentear o cabelo escovar os dentes e quando saí do banheiro ele tava deitado na minha cama! Hazza:

- Vamos?

- Sim!

Avisei Dona Mary, fomos pro carro e quando entramos eu perguntei:

- Porque quer que eu vá dormir com você?

- Porque quero passar os últimos dias aqui em Londres com você!

- kkkkkk te amo! – nos beijamos, mas foi só um selinho – Mas sabe, vai ser difícil parar de pensar em você, ficar longe de você – E comecei a chorar .

- Não te abraço pq to dirigindo kkkkk – aquilo arrancou um sorriso de mim.

Chegando na casa do Harry ele disse:

- Coloca um biquini e vamos nadar!

- Mas e meu pé! Não ta doendo mas to com medo!

- Vamo logo!

- Aiiii ta bom!

Coloquei o meu biquíni e entrei na piscina até que o Harry me puxou pra de baixo da água - ¬¬ - e colocou seus dedos entre meus cabelos e me beijou,sim, de baixo da água, fomos pra superfície, até que eu disse:

- Harry para, eu tenho que me acostumar a ficar sem seus beijos!

E me beijou de volta, me pegou no colo e pulou de volta na piscina, até que cansamos de nadar e eu perguntei:

- Qual foi a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente quando me viu?

- Ela é louca assim mesmo ou é impressão?

- KKKKKKK aiiii Meu Deus!

- E você? O que pensou?

- Aiiiiii meu Deus é Harry Styles um dos meu ídolos! *0*

- KKKKKK, vamos tomar uma ducha?

- Vamos!

- Vem comigo!

- ER, Harry quero tomar um banho, SOZINHA!

- Nossa ,ok!

Subi, tomei o meu banho, saí do box comecei a me enxugar até que o Harry entrou no banheiro!

- Ahhhhhhhhhh, o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Eu pensei, eu, eu pensei que você tava em outro banheiro! Mas já que eu to aqui! Você não quer um beijo, ou algo mais?

- Um selinho só!

- Ok!

Ele foi me dar um selinho, mas, agarrou minha cintura correu pro quarto, me jogou na cama, ele ficou em cima de mim e começou a fazer um Streap Tease , tirou a camisa, tirou a calça e quando foi tirar a cueca eu falei:

- Paraaaaa!

- Porque? Não ta gostando? :(

- Sim, mas a cueca não né!

Ele deitou em cima de mim, enganchou na minha cintura e começou a me beijar!

Até que... (próximo cap, só amanhã, morram de curiosidade hahahahaha sou mal)


	23. Pequenas Coisas part23- Anne

Anne (mãe do Hazza), entrou no quarto ele saiu de cima de mim muito rápido, até que ela disse:

- Harry Edward Styles, quem é essa menina?

Eu com muito medo disse:

- Oi eu... sou a amiga dele e...

- Posso saber o que ele tava fazendo em cima de você?

- Mãe, para com isso, parece que nunca viu uma menina!

- Ok mas quem é você?

- Sou a Isabella tenho 17 anos e trabalho no Nando's e vou fazer faculdade de fotografia e...

- Nando's? Nossa que...

- Mãe para... vamos conversar ali na cozinha? Isa fica aqui por favor!

(Harry e Anne na cozinha)

- Mãe ela é legal! E é só uma amiga.

- Então porque tava atracado com ela na cama?

- Eu só tava... quer saber... ela é legal e ...

- E se ela ta te seduzindo por causa do seu dinheiro?

- Mãe você sempre fala isso, tudo bem com as outra garotas mas essa é especial...

- Ta apaixonado?

- Acho que to.

- Mas ela? Ela é tão normal e...

- Amo ela por ser do jeito que ela é!

Entrei na sala e disse:

- Harry eu quero ir pra casa e...

- Não você fica, e você Dona Anne tem que ir porque tem que ir no mercado né?

- Posso pelo menos ficar pro jantar?

- Se você não for chata e ciumenta!

Eu disse:

- Eu cozinho! :)

Fiz uma lasanha de 4 queijos até que servi...

- Hmmmmm ta ótima – Disse Anne – Foi sua mãe que te ensinou a cozinhar?

- Sim!

- Chama ela aqui e...

- Ela morreu. E mesmo que ela tivesse viva ela não poderia vim porque moro em uma cidade pequena longe daqui!

Ela ficou meio sem graça e disse:

- Eu não sei o que dizer, me desculpa eu não sabia e...

- Não, tudo bem, eu já to acostumada...

Harry:

- Mudando de assunto, essa lasanha ta muito boa mesmo, e você vai mesmo no show sexta?

- Vou, claro! Mas antes tenho que ir na facul fazer um teste psicológico!

Conversamos a noite toda, a mãe do Harry era muito legal apesar de tudo! Até que ela foi embora e falou:

- Usem camisinha kkkkkkk.

Eu fiquei vermelha até que Harry falou:

- Pode deixar! – Com cara de safado

- Aiiii Harry como você é exagerado!

- Você prefere sem camisinha?

- KKKKKK, não vamos fazer aquilo.

- AHHHH é?

Ele me pegou no colo correu pro quarto e disse:

- Aposta quanto que vamos fazer aquilo?

- ¬¬ Ta bom você ganhou!

Gente eu to ficando muito safada né?

Fizemos tudo aquilo que vocês sabem (não sou boa com Hot XD) , até que ele disse:

- Quer mais alguma coisa?

- Um beijo, pode ser?

- Pode.

Ele beijou e disse:

- Ta bom assim pra você?

- Não, quero mais!

Ele me encheu de beijos e disse:

- O que você quer mais?

- Que você fique :( ! Apenas

- Calma, você vai ver 8 meses passam rápido!

- Não, não passam! Vai ser uma eternidade... e se você se apaixonar por outra? E se você...

Ele colocou o dedo na minha boca e disse:

- SHHHHHHH, isso é impossível de acontecer,amo você mais que tudo!

Ficamos conversando e tal, até que dormimos ... Acordei com o sol na minha cara, ainda com o Harry dormindo, levantei e fiz um café da manhã, quando eu tava lavando a louça eu senti alguém me abraçando por trás, claro que era ele, e ele disse:

- Hmmmm que bonitinha fez o café da manhã!

- Claro ,eu quero que casa segundo com você seja perfeito! – falei meio triste.

- Eii não fica trsite! Vamos comer então...

Comemos até que demos um mergulho na piscina e começamos a se beijar e ... (próximo capítulo XD)


	24. Pequenas Coisas part24- Pai e hospital

...Caroline Flack entrou na casa, mas tipo você deve ta se perguntando '' mas como ela tem a chave?'' Pois é eu também não sei, a hora que Harry enxergou ela, ele me soltou e eu quase me afoguei até que eu fui pra superfície e vi ela brigando com ele , e, ele disse:

- Mas porque você ta brava? Eu já disse que não quero mais NADA com você, você é meu passado!

- Ahhh é? E tudo aquilo que você disse pra mim? Que me amava e que sempre ia ficar do meu lado!

- Conheci outra pessoa, mas dessa vez ela é especial! – Dei um sorriso.

- Quem é? Eu vo matar essa vagabunda – disse a Flack com fogo nos olhos. – Espera um pouco, é ela? Essa tal de Isabel?

- É Isabella – Disse Harry, colocando a mão na boca em seguida, pq ele me entregou.

A Flack pulou na piscina pra bater em mim claro, e segurou o meu braço e começou a me afogar, até que o Harry pulou em cima dela e puxou o cabelo dela, bem era uma peruca: ele e ela firam O.o .

- Como ousa?

- Era por isso que você não deixava eu passar a mão no seu cabelo? – Ela começou a correr atrás dele, até que ele pulou na piscina e me puxou, até que ele viu que eu tava desmaiada...

Acordei no hospital, Harry estava lá, e o meu pai também daí eu pensei : " Pronto ferrou" .

Eu falei:

- O que eu to fazendo aqui? Harry? Paaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii?

- Você ta namorando com ele? – disse ele com um pouco de raiva.

- Nós não estamos namorando pai, Harry quer deixar eu e meu pai a sós por favor?

Ele balançou a cabeça e saiu até que eu meu pai falou:

- Como ousa namorar e não me falar nada?

- Não estamos namorando pai, eu só gosto dele!

- Parece que ele AMA você! Ele ficou todo preocupado e tal!

- Mas espera aí? Como você soube?

- Harry me ligou do seu celular e...

- Espera aí, mas quantas horas eu estou desacordada? Porque o vôo demora umas 5 hora...

- Você ficou desacordada por umas 10 horas...

O.o

- Espera aí ( de volta) , Mas e o seu trabalho?

- Quando você sair do hospital, eu acho que é daqui a pouco, eu vou almoçar e vou pegar um vôo de volta pra casa.

- Ahhhh ta!

Até que uma enfermeira entrou no meu quarto e disse:

- Senhor, por favor, saia do quarto preciso preparar a paciente, ela vai receber alta .

:D

Ela tirou os curativos do meu nariz, que afinal falaram que meu nariz não parava de sangrar, me deu umas roupas e falou pra mim assinar umas fichas e eu podia ir embora.

Na hora que eu saí do quarto (o Hazza tava no corredor) ele veio correndo e me abraçou, e disse cochichando no meu ouvido:

- Eu fiquei muito preocupado com você minha princesa, vamos pra casa?

- Você quer dizer pensão, né ?

- É.

Até que meu pai veio e disse:

- Segura a franga aí rapaz, a filha é minha e eu decido pra onde levar ela.

- Paiii isso é modos?

- Sim, isso é modos! Vamos pegar um táxi?

- Não, eu dou uma carona pra vocês, se quiserem.

- Na verdade eu quero, não quero gastar dinheiro com táxi.

Olhei feio pra ele

Harry deixou eu e o meu pai na pensão! Meu pai agradeceu e tals, dei um beijo no Hazza, e meu com aquela cara de entojado entramos na pensão!

Ele provou da comida da Dona Mary, adorou é claro! Fui então tomar banho , me enxuguei e me vesti! Até que meu pai bateu na porta:

- Posso entrar?

- Pode!

Ele sentou na cama e disse:

- Você ama aquele garoto né ?

- Que?

- Eu vi o jeito que vocês se olhavam e vocês pareciam apaixonados.

- É, estou amando ele! – Falei com medo de meu pai dizer alguma coisa negativa sobre isso.

- Sério? Mais do que tudo?

- Sim, me sinto viva quando estou com ele.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e disse:

- Se essa é a sua escolha, quem sou eu pra dizer o contrário?

Sorrimos e ele disse:

- Meu vôo sai daqui uma hora, temos que ir rápido pro aeroporto.

Pegamos uma táxi. Chegamos lá faltando 5 minutos pro vôo partir, fomos correndo que nem loucos.

Ele me deu uma beijo na testa, e eu tbm. Ele se foi...

Voltei pra pensão, (era de noite) , jantei, fui deitar ... e pensei nossa amanhã já é quinta, :( ... Não quero deixar Harry ir mas, não posso fazer nada... Dormi num sono tãoooo profundo ... (continua )


	25. Pequenas Coisas part25-Dia ruim

Acordei com vontade de apenas me isolar do mundo por causa do Harry, eu sei que é o trabalho mas... sei lá não dá, eu amo esse idiota mais que tudo, minha vida se resume a ele, eu tenho medo que ele se apaixone por outra ou nunca mais me encontre... bom hoje é quinta e eu não tenho nada pra fazer, só começo a trabalhar segunda e o Harry tem ensaio do show, então o jeito é ficar no quarto chorando e comendo que nem uma louca e... opa! Recebi uma mensagem era Peter:

" Vamos almoçar juntos?"

" No shopping que tem aqui perto"

(era o shopping que eu o Harry nos conhecemos)

Era quase hora do almoço quando eu saí de casa, fui correndinho do meu jeito porque afinal meu pé tava um pouquinho dolorido ainda... chegando lá nos abraçamos e tal... pedi o que queria e ele também... demos muitas risadas, ele era uma cara muito legal até que já tava na hora de ir embora e um cara tava olhando a gente fixamente até que um cara surgiu na minha frente e tirou uma foto minha e começou a falar:

- Você não é a namorada do Harry Styles?

- Não somos amigos...

- Então esse (Peter) é seu namorado ?

- Não, somos amigos.

- Então porque estão juntos?

- Porque somos amigos – Disse Peter irritado.

- Então quer dizer que Harry Styles é corno e...

- HARRY STYLES NÃO É CORNOOOOO PQ NÃO ESTÁ NAMORANDO E EU E O PETER NÃO SOMOS NAMORADOS ELE É GAY E SOMOS AMIGOS...

- Isa, você prometeu!

- Prometi o que?

- Que não ia contar...

O.o

Me gelou aquilo, agora que eu lembrei que era segredo...

-Peter me desculpa eu... – Quando eu vi ele já tinha saído, tava correndo, em arrisquei correr atrás, e comecei a chorar, porque a amizade dele era tão importante pra mim, fui indo pra casa quando um carro passou em cima de uma poça de água e me molhou toda, comecei a chorar mais ainda... cheguei em casa, Harry tava lá e eu cheia de lama e tal, mas ele não tava lá por mim tava pela Dona Mary, fui pro meu quarto tomei um banho , coloquei uma roupa e comecei a chorar tanto, até que Harry entrou e perguntou o que houve, eu contei tudo, tudo mesmo, não escondi nada... até que eu disse:

- E você vai embora, tudo ta piorando na minha vida...

- Não fale assim eu vou voltar, e eu não vou me apaixonar por outra garota.

Ele ficou comigo até eu adormecer. Quando acordei Harry não estava mais lá, até que eu lembrei de Peter e comecei a chorar, acho que até bati meu record de choro... Liguei pra ele, mandei mensagem, mas nada... até que eu peguei um táxi em plena noite fui na casa dele, que por um acaso ele tinha dito um dia o endereço, chegando lá... era uma casa normal, sem luxo mas com cara de aconchegante... Bati na porta... ele atendeu e eu disse..

- Olha Peter me desculpa, eu não pensei na hora de falar, eu tava com muita raiva, esses assuntos me estressam e perder sua amizade é muito importante pra mim... eu não quero perde-la e você é um menino especial e ...

Ele me abraçou e disse:

- Tudo bem, eu não to mais com raiva...

- Que bom! Bom agora eu tenho que ir hehe..

- PQ?

- Tenho que ir cedo amanhã na faculdade e tenho o show do Harry amanhã pra ir.. ou melhor da 1D... aiiiiiiiii eu to tãoo animada!

- Ok, boa noite.

Peguei outro táxi voltei pra casa. Me arrumei pra dormir até que lembrei do Harry e comecei a chorar ¬¬ até que dormi...

Acordei com o meu despertador tocando WMYB, pelo um motivo pra sorrir eu tive.

Me arrumei coloquei uma roupa descente claro, peguei um ônibus pra ir pra faculdade. Chegando lá, a faculdade era imensaaaaaa, parecia um palácio, mas todo mundo começou a olhar pra mim e cochichar, mas nem liguei entrei em uma das sala pro teste.

Fiz aquele bendito teste e saí até que um grupinho de meninas veio até mim e eu disse:

- Não, eu não sou a namorada do Harry Styles.

Elas disseram em coro:

- AHHHHHHHHHH

Foi até engraçado, eu fiz amizade com elas, elas eram legais.. conversamos bastante até o ônibus passar , fui embora pra casa.

Cheguei lá, almocei, tomei um banho e resolvi dormir um pouquinho, mas antes recebi um SMS do Harry dizendo: (próximo cap)


	26. Pequenas Coisas part26- A despedida

" Daqui a pouco passo aí, daí vamos pra minha casa que eu preciso pegar umas coisas e depois vamos pro show, tenho que fazer um pequeno ensaio final, e quero você comigo, passo aí daqui uma meia hora"

Fui tomar um banho rapidinho, coloquei um tênis, uma calça jeans e uma blusa escrita One Direction , escovei os dentes e os cabelos. Até que eu ouvi uma buzina, era o Harry, achei estranho ele não entrar, mas tudo bem, dei tchau á todos da sala. Entrei no carro dei um oi pro Harry, e ele foi em direção a sua casa. Chegando lá eu senti um negócio estranho dentro de mim porque era a ÚLTIMA vez que eu iria colocar os pés nessa casa durante meses, até que Harry disse:

-Você ta bem?

- To ,eu to bem… na verdade não... eu vou ficar longe de você e eu não quero isso – Falei chorando – Vou perder você por 8 meses, e pra mim é uma eternidade e se você for embora eu fico sem chão e...

Ele me beijou, colocou Little Things pra tocar e começamos a dançar lentamente, ele olhou profundamente nos meu olhos e começou a cantar baixinho. Quando a música acabou eu dei um beijo nele e um abraço bem apertado. Depois de tudo ele falou:

- Infelizmente temos que ir, vamos?

Vamos!

Entramos no carro, não dissemos uma palavra, e eu derramava as minha lágrimas quieta e o Harry derramava as dele! Chegando lá, todos começaram a falar:

- Porque você demorou?

Quando eles me viram eles tiveram a resposta, e viram que estávamos tristes. Mas o ensaio tinha que continuar, sentei em uma cadeira de frente pro palco, eu só olhava pro Harry e me lembrava de tudo, tudo mesmo o que passamos, momentos bons ,ruins, divertidos, todos.

Chegou á noite, e o Harry pediu pra mim ficar atrás do palco.

O show começou, tava lindo, cheio de meninas gritando, e jogando roupas íntimas, achei aquilo engraçado, cantei todas as músicas, me diverti bastante. Até que acabou ... :(

Eu nunca me senti mal igual agora, comecei a ter tonturas e comecei a chorar. Mas parei pq o Hazza tava vindo em minha direção, ele me abraçou e disse:

-Gostou do Show?

Melhor impossível…

Vamos? Eu vou te lever pra casa…

Ahhhh já?

Você quer ir aonde então?

Quero que você fique comigo apenas...

Eu vou ficar, eu acho que vou dormir na pensão?

No meu quarto, né?

Já que você insiste, sim eu vou.

Chegando lá eu fiz uma coisa pra ele comer e pra mim também porque estávamos com fome!

Fiz um omelete (como sempre) e depois ele disse:

-Vou sentir saudades!

De mim?

- Não eu to falando do omelete.

Começamos a dar risada. Até que ele me pegou pela cintura e olhou bem no olhos me beijou, e depois me pegou no colo. Foi correndo pro meu quarto, me jogou na cama, e pulou em cima de mim, me pedindo beijos, mas ficou bem mais HOT (pela terceira vez ¬¬), fizemos "aquilo", e foi o melhor de todos kkkkkk. Até que dormimos...

Acordei desesperada, olhei pro lado o Harry não tava mais lá, procurei no banheiro e fui pra cozinha, ele tava roubando a geladeira...

- Ai que susto, pensei que vc já tinha ido.

- Vou daqui 1 hora pro aeroporto, vc vai comigo?

E as fãs?

- Elas não vão estar lá, elas não sabem que a gente vai pra Irlanda.

Tomei café da manhã com o Harry, até que deu a hora, pegamos um táxi. Fomos pra casa do Harry pegar a mala dele, eu fiquei esperando no táxi, ele voltou e chegamos no aeroporto...

Já estava quase na hora, quando todos chegaram, eles tavam meio disfarçados, até que chamaram o vôo do Harry, começou a me dar um nó na barriga + vontade chorar, eu não sabia o que fazer...

Zayn me abraçou e disse:

- Tchau, não chora ta?

Vez do Liam me abraçar:

- Tchau, se cuida...

Vez do Niall:

- Tchau cunhadinha fique bem. Mando notícias pra você...

Vez do Louis

- Tchau minha irmã, sei que enchi o seu saco, mas é que no fundo eu adoro vc como uma irmã, beijo se cuida.

Vez do Harry:

- Eu só queria te dizer que te amo, e que eu quero que você me esqueça o máximo possível, que você vá bem na faculdade.

- Vai ser difícil te esquecer... você mudou minha vida... pra melhor.. então esqueça de mim também e seja bom, ache a menina perfeita nessa caminhada...

- Já encontrei a menina perfeita...

Nos beijamos e nos abraçamos o mais forte possível... e ele foi... (próximo cap)


	27. Pequenas Coisas part27- Vida nova

... Peguei um táxi pra eu voltar pra pensão, eu por incrível que pareça eu não chorei, tinha vontade, mas não chorei porque eu sei que o Harry ia se divertir, sem mim, mas ia. Cheguei na pensão com muito sono e fome. Fiz qualquer coisa pra comer, tomei um banho e coloquei o pijama, não eram nem 17:00 da tarde e eu estava acabada, simplesmente acaba, deitei e comecei a pensar o que seria da minha vida, até que eu dormi... Acordei assustada porque queria que toda aquela despedida fosse um sonho, mas não, foi real, quase tão real quanto meu amor pelo Harry, eram 2:00 da madrugada, eu tava sem sono então peguei meu notebook e comecei a pesquisar sobre eles, eles tinham chegado bem (Graças á Deus), entrei nas redes sociais e fiquei ali por uma hora mais ou menos. Até que a fome chegou ¬¬ fui na geladeira e peguei um yogurt até que Dona Mary me pegou no flagra... eu me assustei um pouco mas não gritei...

- O que a moçinha ta fazendo aqui?

- Eu tava com fome e vim comer.

- Querida, você está bem?

- To porque?

- Você está meio abatida, é por causa do Harry né?

- Sim, eu amo tanto ele sabe.

- Eu não duvido... quando você fala dele seus belos olhos brilham...

- É mesmo?

- Sim... vamos dormir? Ta tarde...

- Ok.

Voltei pro meu quarto, e comecei a escutar Little Things e lembrar do Harry... é estranho porque agora qualquer coisa lembra o Harry... escutei o TMH inteiro e resolvi dormir (eram quase 4:30 da manhã) Acordei com o meu telefone tocando, era meu pai...

- Alô?

- Oi filhota, você ta bem?

- To porque pai?

- É porque o Harry foi embora e tal...

- Não pai, eu to bem!

- Ok, beijo qualquer coisa me liga ok?

- Ok, tchau.

... Três meses se passaram, eu já tinha começado a faculdade, eu era bastante ''popular'' lá, todo mundo gostava de mim, e tinha algumas meninas que realmente viraram minha amigas, minha vida ótima, claro que se o Harry estivesse ali seria melhor, mas fazer o que... Eu ia bem em todas as provas, tinha muitos pretendentes, mas nunca fiquei afim de alguém... Eu ainda trabalhava no Nando's meio turno, e Dona Mary e eu viramos amigas por incrível que pareça, eu não tinha nem um ano de faculdade ainda, e eu já tinha vários empregos garantidos, eu tinha uma vida social ótima. Eu sempre procurava do Harry e os meninos, eles eram importantes pra mim, mas até que caiu a ficha...

Harry não tinha falado comigo até então, nenhum tweet, mensagem, ligação ou cartas, nada. Por que será? Será que ele me esqueceu? Até que eu recebi um SMS do Niall :

"Hey"

Sim foi apenas isso, eu não tinha créditos ainda, então eu fui até a loja mais próxima e comprei... Enviei um SMS assim pra ele :

"Niall, como vocês estão? E o Harry? Por favor me responda"

Enquanto eu esperava a resposta, eu tinha que trabalhar, e o meu dia foi cheio, e ainda era só o começo, eu ainda tinha faculdade...

Se passaram mais 4 meses, faltava apenas um mês pro Harry voltar, eu não conseguia esperar, e o Niall nunca respondeu aquele meu SMS...

Minha vida continuava a mesma de sempre, sem o Harry, trabalho, faculdade, amigos...

Isso virou uma rotina, chata por sinal...

Até que chegou O DIA que o Harry vinha, eu tava ansiosa, faltavam apenas 2 horas, eu peguei um táxi e fui, eu ia esperar eles...

Chegando lá faltavam apenas 30 minutos pra ele chegar eu tava muito nervosa, eu não sei se ele ainda gostava de mim, como ainda faltavam 30 minutos passei em umas lojinhas e comprei coisas que eu precisava... Quando faltavam apenas 5 minutos eu fui até o local que ia desembarcar... as pessoas começaram a sair, e nada do Harry e dos meninos, até que eu perguntei pra aeromoça ali:

- Não tem mais ninguém?

- Não senhorita.

Fiquei um pouco triste, mas eu pensei que ele podiam ter perdido o avião, ou vão fazer mais alguns shows, até que eu senti alguém me abraçar por trás e me erguer, eu logo olhei pras trás... Era o Harry :) ! Eu abracei ele e comecei a chorar, ele também chorou... até que eu o larguei e vi os meninos ali atrás, dei um abraço apertado em todos, principalmente no Lou que parecia com saudades de mim, os meninos menos o Harry foi pra um lado e eu e o Harry fomos pra outro, pegamos um táxi, contei tudo pra ele, do trabalho, faculdade, até que eu falei:

- E você meu amor? Como foi a Tour...?

Ele falou de tudo, cada detalhe, e eu não me cansei, pelo contrário eu queria ouvir mais e mais... Até que chegamos e ele falou:

- Tchau!

- Ué não vai entrar pra ver sua tia?

- Não, vejo ela depois, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode!

- Quer ir em um lugar bem especial comigo?

-Claro, quando e aonde?

- Hoje de noite ás 20:00 e o lugar é surpresa, só eu e vc! Topa?

-Claro!

Nos demos tchau, e uns beijinhos e ele foi embora com o táxi, eram 15:00 da tarde, eu resolvi dormir um pouco! Acordei com a Dona Mary me empurrando devagar ...

- O que foi dona Mary ?

- Como foi com o Harry?

- Foi bem, que horas são?

- 19:00 porque?

Levantei da cama correndo e dona Mary perguntou:

- Pq a pressa?

- Tenho um encontro com o Harry!

- Ahhh!

Fui pro banho, lavei o cabelo, sequei o cabelo, escovei os dentes, os cabelos, e coloquei uma roupa meio diferente: Um vestido até a metade do joelho e um sapato de salto.

Sequei meu cabelo, coloquei um batom qualquer. Escutei uma buzina lá fora, eu sai correndo, quase caindo por causa do salto, mas enfim. Quando eu sai, lá estava ele, lindo.

- Oi minha princesa!

- Oi meu chuchu!

Ele colocou uma venda nos meus olhos... (próximo cap)


	28. Pequenas Coisas part28- Fim :)

... e disse :

- Eu vou te levar pra um lugar especial.

Ele me guiou até o carro e colocou músicas românticas da 1D, tipo I WISH, LITTLE THINGS, etc...

Demorou mais ou menos meia hora pra chegar até lá...

Ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim e falou:

- Pode tirar a venda.

Quando eu tirei, eu me assustei porque era o lugar mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na minha vida, era um parque público em Londres, ele era lindo, era um gramadão, brinquedo para crianças, um laguinho onde tinha cisnes e tudo mais... era realmente um lugar especial, até que eu disse:

- É lindo mas... Harry se aqui é um lugar público porque não tem ninguém?

- É um lugar esquecido, como ele fica mais no interior de Londres ninguém mais vem pra cá, então quando eu quero ficar sozinho eu venho pra cá.

- Quando você quer ficar sozinho... com outra garota?

- Não, nunca trouxe alguém aqui, nem os meninos... é um lugar só meu...

- Então se é só seu, pq me trouxe?

- Porque você é minha!

- Quem disse isso?

- HAHAHAHAHA não me faça rir, você é minha desde aquele dia no cinema...

Eu olhei pro chão e dei um sorriso...

- Então, eu trouxe uma cesta para nós fazermos um piquenique – Harry

- Hmmmm e tem o que aí?

- Twix, taco's, ect.

- Obaaaaaa Twix, é o melhor chocolate do mundo...

- Obaaaaaa até que enfim alguém q fala minha língua – Nós rimos.

Comemos tudo, até que sobrou um Twix, nós se olhamos, e eu peguei antes que ele pegasse, e levante e comecei a correr, e ele veio correndo pra tentar pegar o meu Twix, mas como eu tava de salto tava de salto eu não dei nem 20 passos e tropecei, e comecei a dar risada, até que o Harry sentou do meu lado e disse:

- Vamos dividir?

- Vamos, mas pra isso você tem que me dar um beijo...

- Eu ia dar sem você me pedir mesmo.

Ele me deu um beijo, eu dei metade do twix, comemos... até que eu disse:

- E agora o que fazemos? Comemos tudo...

- Espera eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer.

Ele me ajudou a levantar e se ajoelhou, dizendo:

- Nós sofremos muito pra ficar um do lado do outro, e depois de todo esse tempo longe eu nunca deixei de pensar em você, não deixei de te amar nem um segundo, só te amei mais, e esses oito meses serviram pra ver o que eu realmente sentia por você – meu olhos lacrimejaram – e agora eu tenho certeza, mais do que certeza na verdade, do que eu sinto por você, não é amor, é uma coisa maior ainda, não sei se existe uma palavra específica pra isso, mas eu te amo de mais e você além de ser o meu amor é minha amiga, amiga pra todas as horas, eu nunca encontrei uma menina igual você, você é especial, você me deixa seguro, então é por isso que, Isabella você quer namorar comigo?

E comecei a chorar igual a uma idiota e disse:

- Você acha que eu diria não? Eu nunca acreditei no amor, porque até então não tinha o encontrado, mas agora é diferente, eu encontrei, e sim eu aceito...

Namoramos por 2 anos, eu terminei a minha faculdade e arranjei um emprego como fotógrafa dos minos, e Harry me pediu em casamento, eu aceitei, claro, tivemos 3 filhos, e estamos juntos até hj, depois de 20 anos eu continuo amando o mesmo homem como se fosse pela primeira vez que eu me apaixonei pra ele, eu nunca o traí e tenho certeza que ele também não... a minha vida é perfeita do lado dele, e nosso amor é eterno... Fim.


End file.
